Angel of the Morning
by duo
Summary: This takes place during Mournful Love, but you don't have to read that to understand it. It's a kinda bittersweet songfic.


This is a song-fic that takes place during 'Mournful love'

This is a song-fic that takes place during 'Mournful love'. It's just a bit of sap I did. (well, as close to sap as I can do) You don't need to read 'Mournful Love' to read this, but I'd really like the reviews.

Some of you will recognize this song. Shaggy's song 'Angel' was made from this song. It's very apparent in the chorus. This song, 'Angel of the Morning', is by Juice Newton.

Neither the song, nor the characters are mine.

****

Angel Of The Morning 

Duo sighed softly in Heero's arms. It was still dark out, he realized, so Heero wouldn't be getting up for a little while longer. Nuzzling his face closer to the other man's chest, Duo closed his eyes, knowing that if he fell asleep he'd wake back up alone.

__

There'll be no strings to bind your hands

Not if my love can't bind your heart

How many times had Heero told him he didn't love him? Too many to count, it seemed. But... if the nights were all Duo could have, he'd settle for that. It was just... Duo _loved_ him. This wasn't some stupid crush. And waking up alone hurt.

__

And there's no need to take a stand 

For it was not I who chose to start

Heero was who'd come to Duo first. He'd walked in soundlessly, and slipped into his bed. Duo had snuggled against him, loving the warmth the other boy's body gave off. It surrounded him, encompassing him in a blanket. He felt safe.

__

I see no need to take me home 

I'm old enough to face the dawn

Now, Duo would come to Heero. He knew he'd wake up lonely, but it was worth it, it seemed. After all, who else would love him like Heero? Even if it was only a physical love, it was the best thing Duo had ever felt. Who else would hold him? But he always left before he woke up. Who else's arms could make him feel safe? No one else's arms would ever hold him though, he didn't want them to.

__

Just call me angel in the morning (angel)

Just touch my cheek before you leave me baby 

Just call me angel in the morning (angel)

Sometimes he wondered how Heero felt in the morning. Did he regret it? If he did, why did he always let him back into his bed? Maybe he didn't care. Did he ever touch Duo's hair before he got out of bed? Did he look down into his face, so lovely and innocent? 

__

Then slowly turn a way from me 

Then slowly turn away I won't beg you to stay with me

Through the tears of the day of the years baby baby 

Duo had told Heero he loved him, but he didn't care. He didn't feel the same way. Maybe, Duo thought, I should just move on. But he couldn't. He didn't need to be loved back, he decided, as long as he could love Heero. As long as Heero was his he could be happy. But, eventually he would find someone he could love, wouldn't he? Someone he would stay with, marry. Then _they'd_ be together through good and bad, through tears of sadness and of joy... forever.

__

Just call me angel in the morning (angel)

Just touch my cheek before you leave me baby 

Just call me angel in the morning (angel)

Could he handle that? Being left behind? Or would he slowly die? He thought he would. What else could he do? He _needed_ Heero.

__

Maybe the sun's light will be dim 

And it won't matter anyhow 

Heero always woke up at dawn, Duo knew. He'd always said the sunlight woke him up. So Duo lay there, in Heero's arms, waiting for the first few rays of hateful sunshine to pour through the windows.

__

If morning's echo says we've sinned 

Well it was what I wanted now

He knew Heero was using him, but he didn't care. If that were the only way to keep him there, he'd do it gladly. And if this was the only way Heero could love him, then he'd let him. Father Maxwell wouldn't have approved, Duo knew. It wasn't right to let someone use your body like that. But, then again, love made it okay didn't it?

__

And if we're victims of the night 

I won't be blinded by the light

The first few rays of light burst through the window shades softly and fell upon Duo's face. He would have seen it through his closed eyelids, had he not fallen asleep moments before. Heero's eyes opened slowly.

__

Just call me angel in the morning (angel)

Just touch my cheek before you leave me baby 

Just call me angel in the morning (angel)

He moved Duo gently, placing his head softly against the pillow where, moments before, his own had rested. He smiled softly; Duo looked so serene lying there with the sunlight across his face. He looked... angelic. He took in the sight for a moment longer, trying to memorize everything about the younger boy. Then he quietly left the room.


End file.
